This invention relates to an emergency roadside kit for use in motor vehicles.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous device and kite for use in case of vehicle emergencies are known in the prior art. Such devices are typically designed for use by motor vehicle operators in cases where such operator are stranded because of vehicle failure. The devices generally serve the purpose of signalling passing traffic or the vehicle operator's plight. In this way, passing traffic can avoid colliding with a stopped vehicle, assist the operator, or call for emergency help.
Typical devices disclosed by the prior art incorporate luminescent devices such as lights an flares. These luminescent devices are typically placed some distance from the stopped vehicle and are activated to give off a signal, warning oncoming traffic of the stopped vehicle. Often the devices are battery powered and can also be placed in, on, or in close proximity to the vehicle. Other devices employ pyrotechnology such as flares and must thus be placed at some distance from the stopped vehicle to avoid harm to the vehicle.
These types or devices suffer from the drawbacks that they are often not reusable, bulky and difficult to store. Moreover, such devices often may not be stored indefinitely in order to remain effective in case of an emergency. Battery supplies and lighting material may wear out through attrition and may thus not function in the event of a true emergency. Similarly, battery supplies and lighting material may need to be replaced after each use. In addition, the storage of such luminescent devices may be difficult because of their size. A vehicle's own flashing emergency or hazard lights will, after a limited period of time, dim and eventually be extinguished once the vehicle's battery is exhausted.
Other emergency signalling devices known include signs or banners to be mounted on the interior of the vehicle in case of an emergency. Such devices are often significantly smaller and simpler to store than the previously discussed luminescent devices. Nevertheless, without a proper storage medium such signs and banners are often damaged or stored improperly or inaccessibly. Furthermore, as such devices are mounted on the interior of the stopped vehicle, they are often not visible to passing traffic. This problem in exacerbated in less than ideal weather conditions with limited visibility. Moreover, in winter weather the sign or banner may become completely invisible as the vehicle windows become covered with snow and ice.